wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Itekura Byakuya
Itekura Byakuya (凍座白也) is the Leader of the Weapon Swordsmen and the actual enemy of the legendary Paul Gekko until his head was crushed by his atomic punch. Appearance Itekura Byakuya is the more of the very matured man of the twenties. He wears Japanese clothing of the 1900's and has a heavy armor plating that could protect him from gunpowder and sword attacks. When Paul Gekko had bitten his arms off, he loses his armor as he was in critically in pain. Personality Itekura Byakuya was a calm and clever person. He is a man of great ambition that wants to fight the most strongest opponent. When Paul Gekko had bitten his arms off, he loses his armor as he was in critically in pain. As a result, Itekura became angry at Paul Gekko for being tricked to thinking that Paul Gekko is most of invincible man and for being cheated of his victory. Before his death, Itekura guilt and pleasure of eradicating Sonic the Hedgehog and Paul Gekko's Parents made him sadistic and scheming. Abilities Itekura's hands are able to stop a variety of attacks, including rifle bullets and even Saitō Hajime's Gatotsu. When Paul Gekko is able to use the atomic beam fangs to slice his arms off, Itekura's endured much of the pain as he was angry at Paul Gekko for being tricked to thinking that Paul Gekko is most of invincible man and for being cheated of his victory. When he has his mechanical arms, he was unable to stop a variety of Paul Gekko's attacks, completely crushing his legs and head in an instant. Background Itekura Byakuya is born during the Great Grand Civil War. Itekura was a former ally of the Konoha Republic. He was given a complete task of participating in the Great Grand Civil War. He gotten power-hungry for the onslaught that he ever dreamed of. He then desired the creation of the land full of despair which leads the trust of the Galactic Eggman Empire. When he was hired by Dr. Eggman the Emperor of the Multiverse, he noticed the chance of founding the Weapon Swordsmen. Learning that the young Paul Gekko was with his parents and the legendary hero, Sonic the Hedgehog, he decided to kill the boy's parents and Sonic in order to make the boy grow up as a orphan. Before the Freedom Civil War, Itekura Byakuya noticed the the defeat of Serpent, the CEO of the Slither Inc., he decided to meet the infamous 16 year old Paul Gekko before being confronted by Kenshin Himura. After evading Kenshin Himura, Itekura Byakuya notice how Paul Gekko have grown. Paul Gekko realized the one working with Eggman. Upon being killed by Paul Gekko, Itekura Byakuya had cursed Paul Gekko if he defeats Dr. Eggman in the final battle after he welcomed him to the land of revenge. Gallery Angry Itekura Byakuya.png|Itekura becoming angry at Paul Gekko's god-like abilities Itekura Byakuya enraged.png|Itekura was enraged at Paul Gekko for cutting his arms off with his atomic fangs Itekura Byakuya's eye.png|Itekura's eyes before their destroyed by Paul Gekko Itekura injured from attack.png|Itekura's head before being obliterated by Paul Gekko's Atomic Punch Itekura interested in Paul Gekko's words and actions.png Itekura licking bloody hand.png Itekura Byakuya and his follower criticizing Paul Gekko's actions.png Itekura Byakuya witness Paul Gekko's power.png Itekura and his followers meets Paul Gekko.png Itekura's Followers commenting on the Legend of Paul Gekko.png|Itekura's followers were saying rumors about Paul Gekko Itekura's Followers commenting on Itekura's demise.png Itekura's Follower seeing Kenshin.png Itekura's Hour with Paul Gekko.png|Itekura talking with Paul Gekko before his duel Itekura Byakuya obliterated.png|Itekura Byakuya before cursing Paul Gekko and the spirit of Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Fanon Category:Villains